blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Babysitting Heroes/Gallery/1
Prologue: Stripes' big surprise S5E4 Blaze arrives at the jungle.png S5E4 Blaze driving through the jungle.png S5E4 Blaze jumping in the jungle.png S5E4 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S5E4 We're visiting Stripes.png|Hey! Guess what? We're on our way to visit our friend Stripes, the tiger truck! S5E4 There's the treehouse.png S5E4 Stripes' treehouse up close.png|"Oh, guys!" S5E4 Let's look for him.png S5E4 Where's Stripes.png S5E4 Stripes appears on a branch.png S5E4 Stripes waving from his branch.png S5E4 Stripes gets down.png S5E4 Stripes sees Blaze below.png S5E4 Stripes calling Blaze up.png S5E4 Blaze "Here we come!".png S5E4 Blaze reaches the treehouse.png S5E4 Blaze starts climbing the treehouse rungs.png S5E4 Blaze jumps on a rung.png S5E4 Blaze jumps on another rung.png S5E4 Blaze jumping onto the treehouse balcony.png S5E4 Blaze meeting up with Stripes.png S5E4 Blaze "Good to see ya".png S5E4 Blaze and AJ hear cheering.png S5E4 What's going on.png S5E4 Stripes "check it out".png S5E4 Stripes opens the treehouse door.png S5E4 Baby animals playing in treehouse.png S5E4 Baby animals playing in treehouse 2.png S5E4 AJ "how much fun they're having".png S5E4 What are their names.png|"What are their names, Stripes?" S5E4 Stripes about to introduce the animals.png|"Let's see." S5E4 Baby pandas on the seesaw.png|"That's Petey, Peggy and Paulie..." S5E4 Petey, Peggy and Paulie say hi.png|"Hello!" S5E4 Baby elephants playing in the corner.png|"That's Ellie, Annie and Ollie..." S5E4 Ellie, Annie and Ollie say hi.png|"Hi!" S5E4 Jimmy and Kimmy the bunnies bounce on trampolines.png|"And then Jimmy, Kimmy..." S5E4 Floppy the bunny staring at a toy shelf.png|"And over there, that's Floppy!" S5E4 Floppy trying to reach for something.png S5E4 Floppy stumbles.png S5E4 Blaze catches Floppy.png S5E4 Floppy says thank you.png S5E4 Blaze letting Floppy go.png S5E4 Stripes getting something on his mind.png S5E4 Stripes "you're pretty good of taking care of animals, too".png S5E4 Stripes has an idea.png S5E4 Stripes asks Blaze and AJ to babysit with him.png S5E4 Blaze and AJ accept.png S5E4 Stripes excited.png S5E4 Stripes "let's take care of some animals!".png|"Then, let's take care of some animals!" Babysitting the animals S5E4 Beach ball transition.png|Let's get started with a special song! S5E4 Stripes chasing the elephants.png|Tag, you're it! S5E4 Jimmy swinging.png S5E4 Jimmy lands on Blaze's tire.png S5E4 AJ about to toss snacks.png|Snacktime! Come and get it! S5E4 Bamboo snacks fly through the air.png S5E4 Pandas eat their snacks.png S5E4 Blaze telling a story.png|Once upon a time... S5E4 Jimmy and Kimmy hiding in the tree hole.png|He'll never find us in here. S5E4 Stripes finds Jimmy and Kimmy.png|Found you! S5E4 AJ bouncing with Peggy.png S5E4 AJ and Peggy bouncing together.png S5E4 Annie and Floppy riding on Stripes.png S5E4 Paulie bouncing on a tree stump.png S5E4 Ollie and Petey play dress-up with Blaze.png S5E4 Blaze putting hats on Ollie and Petey.png S5E4 Ollie and Petey wearing hats.png S5E4 Ollie and Petey run with hats on.png S5E4 Animals all playing together.png Bubble trouble S5E4 Blaze, AJ and Stripes laugh.png S5E4 AJ "Babysitting these little animals sure is fun".png S5E4 Blaze asks what else the animals like.png S5E4 Stripes "Something they love more than anything".png S5E4 Stripes turns on a bubble machine.png S5E4 Bubbles fly all over the treehouse.png S5E4 Animals play with the bubbles.png S5E4 Blaze "these animals really do love bubbles".png S5E4 Stripes, Floppy and Peggy play with bubbles.png S5E4 Bubbles float over the tree stump trampolines.png S5E4 Ellie surrounded by bubbles.png S5E4 Bubble floats up to the toy shelf.png|Hey...is that Klunk on the shelf? S5E4 Bubble pops against a book.png S5E4 Toys fall over.png S5E4 Train falls off the shelf.png S5E4 Train moving across the floor.png S5E4 Train approaches the bubble machine.png S5E4 Train presses the bubble machine button.png S5E4 Bubbles get really big.png S5E4 Giant bubbles float all over the treehouse.png S5E4 Giant bubbles making the animals uncomfortable.png S5E4 Stripes trying to pop the giant bubbles.png S5E4 Stripes "I gotta turn off that bubble machine!".png S5E4 Stripes deploys his tiger claws.png S5E4 Stripes starts popping the bubbles.png S5E4 Stripes pops all the bubbles.png S5E4 Stripes turns the bubble machine off.png S5E4 Stripes "I turned off the bubble machine".png The animals float away S5E4 Animals missing.png S5E4 Blaze sees something horrible.png S5E4 Animals in bubbles fly out the door.png S5E4 Bubbles fly away from the treehouse.png S5E4 Everyone seeing the animals fly away.png S5E4 Bubbles with animals fly far away.png S5E4 Stripes "We've gotta do something!".png S5E4 We've gotta catch up with the bubbles.png S5E4 AJ "Let's do it!".png S5E4 Stripes calling after the animals.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes jump down the slide hole.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes land on the slide.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes sliding down.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes reach the bottom of the slide.png S5E4 Blaze and Stripes set off through the jungle.png Animal talents: Monkey S5E4 Pickle at the park.png S5E4 Pickle dressed as a monkey.png S5E4 Crusher driving up to Pickle.png S5E4 Pickle says hi to Crusher.png S5E4 Pickle is pretending to be an animal.png S5E4 Pickle "A monkey!".png S5E4 Pickle jumps around Crusher.png S5E4 Pickle "Monkeys love climbing things".png S5E4 Pickle about to demonstrate how high he can climb.png S5E4 Pickle climbing a tree stump.png S5E4 Pickle stands on the tree stump.png S5E4 Crusher "That's not very high".png S5E4 Crusher bets he can climb higher.png S5E4 Pickle "Really?".png S5E4 Crusher "Yeah, watch".png S5E4 Crusher slips away.png S5E4 Crusher dressed as a monkey.png S5E4 Crusher climbing a tree.png S5E4 Crusher stands on the tree branch.png S5E4 Crusher "Now that's how you climb".png S5E4 Pickle "That was amazing".png S5E4 Pickle "that broken branch".png S5E4 Crusher "Broken branch?".png S5E4 Branch breaks.png S5E4 Crusher hanging in mid air.png S5E4 Crusher lands in a pile of leaves.png S5E4 Crusher dizzy.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 5 episode galleries